A New Point of View
by indigopumpkins
Summary: Pepper wishes for a man that respects her. But her wish may be something she wasn’t asking for… TS/PP
1. A Year of Frustration

A/N: this chapter will be edited after the 3rd Chapter has been completed. Expect things to look very different, but it will go along the storyline I have planned out. Thank you.

Ship: TS/PP

Rating: T

Summary: After a long and tiring year of putting up with her boss's hateful demeanor; Pepper wishes for a man that respects her. But her wish may be something she wasn't asking for…

In the East Wing of Mr. Stark's mansion; which dwelled on the Malibu Cliffside, sat a lonely assistant. Her bright red wavy locks tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Today had been another day just like yesterday and the day before. Pepper felt like she was repeating the same day over and over, for the past year. And since Pepper had learned of Tony's new super hero act, she had begun to see less and less of him. Not that she liked his attention, but let's not lie here, she was on some terms: attracted. However things weren't like before. When she did see him, he was a total jackass to her. Normally he would be hurtfully sarcastic to others and teasing with her. She missed that. She missed that playful smile. Now she was treated like the rest. Pepper had debated whether or not to quit her job on several occasions. But she had always found a reason to stay. She didn't have the heart to leave a friend. Was that what he was; a… friend? She pondered it for a moment. In some sorts she felt he was more like her husband than anything else. Living in his house, knowing his favorite food, doing his laundry; all the while, he couldn't even remember her birthday. Isn't that what married couples do anyway? The wife bends over backwards for him, cleaning his every wound while he forgets her and doesn't come back home until 3 in the morning. Well that's what Pepper did for him. And that's what he did with her. So in a sense they were sort of married. Only she was ringless, and he was still banging up every girl he looked at.

There was another thing. She hated when he brought home girls. Even when she buried her head in the couch she could still hear it… She gets so tired of him constantly with other girls. She just gets so… so jealous. Why was it always her that ended up lying on the couch while he was on a date with some other woman? Then it dawned on her at that precise second. She didn't have to wait for him to come to his senses. She could just find another man that would treat her fairly. It couldn't be that hard, could it? Then she could find out if he really did have feelings for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door. Tony came in and wobbled over next to her.

"You're drunk aren't you?" she said holding in her laughter.

He moaned holding his head in his hands. Pepper sat there quietly when she felt the pressure of his body lean against her. She breathed out a frustrated sigh which woke him up. Tony blinked a few times before sitting up straight again.

"I wish you would stop doing this. I miss the old Tony." She sobbed slightly. And it was true. She really did. Pepper couldn't stand to see him like this. But what could she do anyway? She was just his assistant. However Pepper couldn't help to add that she was also his closest friend. At first Tony didn't respond, only falling in and out of sleep. But when he did respond it caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't treat you like this. I've been an idiot to not realize until today of just how much pain I cause you. I guess that's why I started drinking tonight. I didn't want to feel like a jerk. But I know I will, and I know that… you're always right when it comes to me. Pepper…. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for the umpteenth time?"

"Of course I will, I always do." She whispered. She turned her head away to stare straight at the wall. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight with his speech rolling around in her head. If she remembered correctly this was the first time he'd actually sincerely apologized to her. She'd have to write that down. So maybe he did care; just maybe. As she continued to observe the wall, she felt his hand cup the other side of her face and kissed her softly on her cheek. Her eyes widened slightly, and he walked out of her room. Say goodbye to sleep for the next week Pepper.

After a night of only a few hours rest, Pepper walked to the kitchen dragging her feet on the cool tile floor. She made a cup of coffee, and sipped the warm contents, sprawling out on the couch. It would only be another 20 minutes or so until Tony came down yelling that the TV was too loud at 9:00 in the morning. And when the 20 minutes had passed Pepper heard her boss's feet thump on each step until the bottom. As the usual routine he swiped the remote away and turned it off. Then proceeded to get his coffee and stop before he pushed open the swinging door saying to her, "you get it". As his assistant she did what she was told and brought him his coffee. After he finished, he ran down the stairs to his lab. Pepper sighed looking at the calendar. March 8, 2009. She got up taking the empty cups with her back to the kitchen. "Why do I love him?" She said drowsily, turning back to head down to the lab.

Pepper sat on the stool next to Tony's desk, where he was currently trying to reconstruct the flight power on his suit. Holding her clipboard to her chest she continued to watch his hands play and fiddle with the wires. "Do you need any help." She would ask several times each hour. A quick no would be his reply, and he began again.

After about the fourth hour she began to pace around, often liking to walk behind him just so he would tense up. "Do you remember what you said to me last night?" This question surprised him a little, so he turned to look at her. "I was drunk, I don't remember anything." She smiled lightly when he blushed. That was the hint that he did in fact remember their conversation. "Oh well, never mind then." He lifted an eyebrow turning back to his work. "Could you get out, I'm trying to concentrate."

She followed his orders and walked back to the living room, where like every day she would take a short nap, and wake up to Tony screaming for her help. Hours had passed and no scream had jolted her from her sleep. The lab door opened and Tony came out to see Pepper sleeping soundly on the couch. He sighed, picking her up and taking her to her room. Her slender arms were wrapped around his neck and her head lying on his chest. Tony could feel a blush creeping up, and lay her down softly. He left her room but felt an absence in his heart. She belonged with him; and him with her.

Pepper woke to a dim light which glowed through her cracked bedroom door. Looking toward the digital alarm clock that read 9:27 pm she slipped off the covers and headed down to Tony's lab. Her thoughts swirled around in her conscience; just how did she end up back in her bed. Tony wouldn't carry her up the steps and… She blushed at the thought. Opening her eyes fully she saw him come up from the lab and into the kitchen brushing past her. She shivered at the quick second where their bare skin touched, the turned to face him. His expression had described serious, tired, and yet something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Yet that part of him vanished when he looked up to meet her eye level, standing directly in front of her. Pepper began to get nervous knowing full well what he could do. Fire her? Or physically hurt her? She wasn't in that much trouble was she? But his demeanor said otherwise. Why was he so mad? So she fell asleep; big deal.

"I thought I told you to stand by when I was working with something that could potentially kill me. What if something had happened and I needed help? And you weren't there?" He said coldly.

"Well nothing happened, and you're fine. So I'm sorry if I fell asleep, while you were dealing with something dangerous. I'll be sure to be awake next time."

"You don't get it do you?" Tony said beginning to get angry, "All I want is you to be there beside me, instead of robots. I need you, a human; the same as me. I'm sick of looking at wires and metal scraps!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't take me for granted!"

She did not intend to say that, however it definitely hit him hard; for he took a step back and tears welled up in his deep brown eyes. She spun in the other direction back to her room, leaving Tony to bang his fists on the granite countertops. She ran up the steps and collapsed on her bed. Tony sat on the couch taking out his ipod and turning it up full volume. Once Pepper had changed into a dark green dress, and wiped her tears away, she grabbed her purse and headed back down stairs. Nearing the end of the steps she quieted her feet and looked around. He was consumed in his ipod, which gave her the perfect chance to sneak away. She snuck out with ease taking her car (which Tony had given her) to one of the very high class clubs.

The first few dances had gone well when a man had asked her to dance, however his girlfriend found out and dragged him away. She sat at the bar as another man ordered her a drink.

"Um thanks, who might you be?" Pepper asked leaning her head in her hand.

"Jason Thompson, and you?"

"Pepper Potts." She said smiling as this just might be what she had been wishing for.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled back hearing the song change, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded taking his hand and being lead to the dance floor. His arm wrapped around her and they began to sway at the beat of the song.

A kiss was placed on her cheek as he asked her for another meeting. She agreed to the same place and headed back to her car waving Jason goodbye. She grinned all the way back to the house, enjoying the night wind rushing through her hair. A sign along the road said 75 mph, however right then, she could care less.

She parked her car inside the fairly large garage, and headed back inside. Her heart felt lifted, she finally felt loved. And then there was Tony, who leaned against the wall of the front entry way. A scowl was plastered on his face, as he asked of her whereabouts.

"I was out."

"Where; with who?" he said raising his voice slightly.

"My boyfriend."

Oh how she wished she had a camera right then. His eyebrows dug into his temples and his lips were stammering out of control.

"You're not aloud to have a boyfriend!"

"Oh really? Are you my master now? Because you have no rules against your one night stands." She got him good. He continued to look bewildered as she went to pass him. Then something came over her, a whole new side of life. She grabbed his tie and pulled on it lightly, "You had that chance, now it belongs to another man." She let go of him and walked swiftly upstairs. He got the point of her remark, but didn't like one bit of it. He knew what this feeling was. He had experienced this every time she flirted with some one else other than him. Yes he knew exactly what the pain was. Jealousy.

A/N: So what'd the readers think? This is my first entry for ironman, so I'd love some feedback to see how I did. Continue?


	2. Not So Truthful

A/N: Thank you all for being honest and I'll be sure to go back to that chapter and edit. To avoid further mistakes, I'll take my time with this one and read it over. Hopefully in this chapter they'll act more in character.

_Italics mean thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own ironman or any other copyrighted material.

"Hello?" Jason asked from outside of his administrator's office. He came in, and found Dr. Richardson scratching wildly at a pad of paper.

"Ah, Jason, glad to see you." he greeted.

Jason sat at one of the chairs that were placed in front of the desk, glancing quickly at the pad of paper. He hated having this job; having to lie to the innocent, to get items for his boss's "project". Now that it crossed his mind, what was the "project" anyway? Why did Dr. Richardson have such a sudden interest in Mr. Stark's assistant? She had no valuable items that Jason usually had to steal.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. How has the assignment been going so far?" Dr. Richardson said making Jason snap out of his thoughts.

"Good, I asked her for another date, and she agreed."

"Very good, make her warm up to you, and once you have her trust, then I will give you further instructions. That is all."

Jason left with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach; like he did all the other times he was given another person to take away from. Jason couldn't help to feel also that feeling of regret he had built up since his first job here, which was 10 years ago. His family had been in this business for as long as he could remember. Since his father was now retired and hadn't been contacted since, he was now Mr. Richardson's right hand man, as his boss liked to put it. At least he got paid well.

Pepper had not been having a very good day so far. So as she stood stammering an apology to Tony, she hoped that maybe karma would have some sympathy and things would be back to normal.

"Listen Tony, what I said last night was just out of anger… I guess I've been feeling a little unwanted lately and took it out on you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Pepper said feeling awkward, as Tony continued to stay silent with arms crossed.

Soon his skeptical look washed away and he gave her a small smirk.

"So I guess this makes us friends again?"

"I would suppose" she replied.

"Good, oh and hey did you get any news about the guy who had some details on a new flight system for the missiles?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. He wanted to schedule a meeting with you on Wednesday at 2:45."

"In the morning?" Tony questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Afternoon." Pepper answered.

"Because you know that's just unreasonable. Who's awake at that hour anyways?" he continued.

"You are Mr. Stark." She stated.

He snorted at her comment, making his way to his lab with Pepper following closely behind. Tony scratched the back of his head, grabbing the wrench and loosening the bolts on the damaged armor he had worn when battling Obadiah.

"This is gonna take a while." Tony breathed.

"I could give you a hand." Pepper offered.

"Uh… sure, I'll give you something easy. Open the charger vault and discard the memory chip and replace it with the M.R.C 138749."

Pepper stared at him blankly, slightly humored that he would expect her to know that. Tony got the idea that she didn't fully understand and waved his hand at her.

"You know what, forget that, just hold the bolts so I don't lose them on the floor."

"I can do that." She laughed.

Tony then took out the metal clamps on the iron suits shoulders. Soon the steel costume had completely fallen apart with nothing but scraps of red and gold metals that littered the floor, and Pepper with a hand full of titanium bolts, screws, and clamps. Tony collapsed on the floor with exhaustion.

"Well that took forever and a day. Hey pepper could you get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure." She approved.

Pepper took down one of the water bottles from the glass cabinets. Curious as to the time of day, she turned to the clock hanging above the stove. It read 6:38 p.m., and she nearly dropped the bottle.

"Oh crap I have a date at seven!" she exclaimed.

She rushed down the steel steps of the lab until she arrived at Tony's desk where he was polishing the silver objects.

"Thank-you Miss Potts." He added breaking the plastic seal on the lid and taking a sip.

"Mr. Stark, do you mind if I go out for a while? I have a meeting I have to attend at seven." She pleaded with him.

He nodded swallowing, "Just make sure you're home by ten." He joked.

"Shut up." Pepper laughed.

Jason wriggled his tie into a comfortable position and glanced over at his attire. He looked like he was going on a job interview instead of a date. But Dr. Richardson assured him that she had a turn on for men in suits; supposedly. He swiped his wallet off his dresser and stuffed it in his pockets. A long and quiet walk, not noting the sound of the maid's vacuum cleaner, gave him a chance to run over some of the topics he was told to talk about. _What's your job like? Well that's an easy one. People like her are usual open to topics like that_. _I should be able to get some good information with that. Although what am I going to do when she asks me about my job? I guess I could lie and tell her I work somewhere else. But work for who? A car salesman; no she would think of me as a phony. But I am one, only I probably shouldn't show that side to her. Yeah, definitely not. Let's see, oh I know; a car engineer. Doesn't her boss work with cars too? I might be able to see her home life if I play my cards right. This is going to be a breeze. _

Meanwhile: Pepper stood in front of her bathroom mirror curling her amber red hair. Soon after her makeup was applied, and her purse became an extension of her hand, she looked in the mirror one last time before leaving her room.

"So is this one of those no class they kick your ass meetings?" he assumed.

"Well sort of, I guess." She replied digging through her 500 dollar purse for her keys.

"You look presentable so there will be no ass kicking, and if they do I will personally kick theirs." Tony assured.

"Thank-you Mr. Stark, I have to go, I've only got ten minutes." She excused herself.

He walked with her to the front door, bidding her goodbye. She gave him one of her sweet smiles and drove off.

"I will personally kick theirs?! What was that?" he yelled at himself, closing the door.

"I believe it was you acting foolish sir." Jarvis piped up.

"No comments needed Jarvis!" He yelled at the ceiling.

The sun had just begun to vanish behind the ocean's horizon when Pepper arrived at the restaurant and club. She looked around for Jason, and saw him standing at the entrance. He smiled brightly as he saw her coming toward him. She felt his hand push her along to their table until he was sitting opposite her.

"I just ordered you water since I don't know what you like." He shrugged.

"No, it's fine. Sorry I was a little late by the way; my boss was kind of holding me up for a few minutes." Pepper apologized.

Jason waved it off, "So what do you do anyway?"

"I'm a personal assistant." She answered.

"Sounds exciting, who for?"

"Tony Stark, and with the many things he builds it does get pretty exciting at times" she spoke, remembering the incident where she caught him trying on the ironman armor.

"So what does he build?" Jason asked.

"Well he used to build military equipment, but he's trying to figure out a way to save the innocent also. I know he'll figure it out somehow though."

"He sounds heroic. I can see you admire him."

"I do, on some levels." She admitted.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked when the next song had started to play.

The last part of the date had been particularly quiet. It seemed they had run out of things to say when the bill was placed on the table. Jason paid for the dinner, and had walked her to her car. She avoided contact becoming suddenly embarrassed by the silence. She felt like she was supposed to be holding hands, like most people do when they're dating. Pepper didn't seem to feel that spark between them yet. But it would come with time she supposed.

"So, next Friday, I was thinking about the beach. Would you like to go?" Jason asked gentlemanly.

"I'd love to" Pepper replied getting into the driver's seat.

"How about I pick you up at 5? Is that okay?"

"Perfect; I'll see you then." She said driving back onto the road that would lead her home. It was nearly eleven by the time she had arrived home. The stars twinkled clearly in the heavens and the moon smiled down at her. Before being able to turn the doorknob it opened to reveal Tony with a cleanly polished screw sticking out of his mouth like a cigarette.

"It's past 10." He accused through clenched teeth still biting on the metal.

"No ass kicking I hope." He said taking the iron out of his mouth and twisting it loosely on the newly developed iron glove.

"Tony I do hope you've realized by now that I was out on a date." She explained.

The glove slipped out of Tony's hand, and he shakily grabbed it back.

"Oh, I …knew that." He nodded.

Pepper yawned and nodded lazily back preparing to leave for bed. She had gotten so tired, and the only thought fiddling around in her head was sleep. Tony's comment had caught her off guard making her stop dead in her tracks.

"So… what's he like?"

A/N: So... any better? I looked it over a few times like some of you suggested, and found a few errors that I missed. Hopefully I got them all, if not please let me know. And also tell me how you liked it. And now I'm off to do my homework.


	3. Plans and Pepper's Date

CHAPTER 3: Plans and Pepper's Date

Keep going. That's what Pepper was always taught; to be loyal, and never give in. Mr. Stark's question, however, made her rethink her tactics. So the redhead turned around to face his unbreakable pose. Arms crossed and a hand draped over his mouth, he asked again, making sure that she heard him.

"Why would it be your concern anyway?"

"Well, if he happens to be some kind of mass murderer, I have your life on the line that I have to worry about. How are people going to look at me, if I just let you date anyone who might be a potential threat?"

Oh, he was good. But Pepper saw right through that smirk. Standing fully in front of him now, she could smell the faint whiff of alcohol.

"Mr. Stark I find that Jason is kind, handsome, and quite a gentleman. There is no possible way he could be a _mass murderer_."

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for y'know." Tony counter attacked.

Pepper rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. Step by step, the stair case finally came to a stop and her room glowed invitingly at the end of the hallway.

There would have to be some flaw in this guy. Nobody was perfect. Tony was absolutely sure of that fact. He thought to himself as he polished the armored plates of his iron suit. The red came through beautifully after the dents were pushed back into place, and the dust was gone. He then took out the paint and began stroking the piece delicately. As he did this more thoughts filled his head. To spy or not to spy… it looked like to Tony the only way he could prove to Pepper that this guy was just like the rest, he would have to. Jason was going to be just like all other guys, just like him. Tony suddenly came to realize. He was no better for her, than Jason was. Maybe he was totally out of line for even having the thought, but Tony was concerned for her well being. And that at least had to count for something. So he had every right to spy; for Pepper.

Morning came faster than he had realized. Seagulls screeched and cawed outside, and the waves crashed fully against the Cliffside. Tony blinked several times before opening his eyes completely to the littered workshop. He looked down at the bit of drool sliding slowly down the iron chest plate. Scowling, he took a nearby rag in hand; Tony wiped it off and cleaned the chest plate with soap and water. He heard faint beeps of Pepper's fingers tapping in the code to enter the shop. A coffee mug was gripped in her left hand and her blackberry in the other. She never seemed to be without it. The coffee was handed to him, and a warm smile came upon his lips. Good mornings were exchanged, and then replaced with a deep silence. Pepper began to once again to bury her brain in the phone, when she jerked her head up to announce his schedule.

"Today, as you know is Thursday, and you have a cancer aid function you've been invited to. Do you want to accept or…"

"Go ahead and cancel that, I'll be there on the following night." Tony grunted waving a hand at her.

"Alright, you also need to answer back with Rhodes. He's starting to get concerned." Pepper's voice noted sounding monotone.

"Well tell him that I still need time to figure things out." Tony growled. Why was that guy always on him about stuff? Could he ever get a break?

"He told me, to tell you, that if that was the case, he would be coming over here, personally." Pepper explained, checking over the sentence twice, to be sure she said it right.

"Fine by me, Rhodes will still get the same response, which is 'I don't know'." Tony stated.

Pepper nodded turning around, and as Tony assumed, back to her office. The bitter drink was swallowed and he picked up the large piece of metal once again. He told Jarvis to turn on his music, in reply; the drums began to play, giving the song a steady beat. Soon all instruments kicked in, and Tony found himself drowning in building his suit. The metal scraps began to cut his fingers, and his hands swelled with blisters. Just another day, he guessed, when his stomach grumbled slightly. Great…. I was hoping to finish this damn thing today. Tony Stark sighed in defeat, and stomped up the stairs to the kitchen. He looked down the hall before entering the kitchen, to see Pepper's office door cracked open slightly. Shaking his head, he continued on to the kitchen. Tony threw together a sandwich, and headed back to the shop, dragging his feet along the way and chewing the last few bites.

The rest of the day had gone by slowly, and soon Friday came. Pepper was growing more anxious by the second, when the doorbell finally chimed throughout the house.

"Ms. Potts, your date has arrived." Jarvis pointed out.

Pepper thanked him and opened the large double doors to see a man holding a single rose out for her. A smile twirled her lips, as she took the flower from him. Tony came down the stairs just in time to wish her a good time, sending her boyfriend several death glares. Jason took this as a hint, and led Pepper to his car. Tony shut the door, grinding his teeth together. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't let himself spy on them. So Tony buried himself in his works. An hour had past however, and he still found the same metal joint piece in his hands. That was it; he couldn't concentrate on anything, and flopped on a couch in his family room. He looked around the neutral colored house, debating against the idea banging at his head. Jarvis seemed to know what he was thinking and agreed with the idea. A relaxing walk on his private beach would help calm his nerves. As a response he walked out of his mansion, slamming the doors behind him.

Sand crunched underneath his shoes. The salt in the air stung his nose and the constant squawks of seagulls irritated him. But the waves practically lulled him to sleep, and made him remain in its presence. Never in his life, did he ever imagine he would be doing this right now. It was so unlike him, and yet, ever since his return home, he had known the change in his life. Girls were still tempting, but it just didn't seem to matter to him anymore. Making weapons had made him a cold hearted person. He had a great debt to pay for the many lives he killed and the many lives he destroyed. It pained him to see families separated, it was now his duty to bring them together again.

Tony walked further down the beach, still drowning on his reflection; until he could see umbrellas, bon fires, and surfers. Children built sand castles, with waves nearly touching the masterpiece. He weaved in between people before a familiar female voice caught him off guard. Pepper was here with Jason. Fate must have decided that Tony would spy after all. Ducking behind some large rocks that walled the tide pools, he watched their hands intertwine. Tony huffed softly at the image. Apparently, the couple must have decided to go back, when they started heading in the other direction. Tony crept behind pull out chairs, rocks, and many other things that concealed him from their view.

After another two hours of spying on the couple having dinner and dancing, Tony began to fall asleep against the rigid rock he hid behind. However; Tony shot his head up when Pepper started up her light blue car.

"Shit…" he cursed, falling over himself trying to get out of there. He had never run so fast in his life. Tony ignored the looks he got from the tourists, still running faster yet. Sand was chucked from behind each glide he took. Soon he was back dashing across his private beach. The birds seemed to laugh at his situation, and the thick salty wind ripped through his black feathered hair. Tony scurried up the stair case that led to a side door of his home. Bolting inside, he ran to his room and ripped his sandy attire off and on the floor. The arc reactor was lit brightly on his bare chest, before a dark black wife-beater was slipped over it. Sweats then covered his muscled legs. He rushed into his bathroom shaking out every grain of beach sand from his hair. Cupping his hand and filling them with water, he splashed his tanned face a few times before darting to his shop. He breathed heavily taking the iron leg joint in hand, painting it over again. At that point Pepper dialed in the code and entered with a slight but professional smile on her face.

"Hello." She greeted. Tony acknowledged her but refused to tear his eyes away from the trinket.

"Why are you breathing so hard? Tony are you okay?"

God, he loved it when she sounded concerned for him. Trying to steady his breathing he nodded and reached for another piece of metal. Pepper's hand stopped him; he met her crystal eyes and swallowed whatever fear was containing him.

"Tony, you're bleeding." Her thumb rubbed over a spot on his forehead, and drew back to show him, that he was indeed bleeding. He must have hit his head on that rock, when he fell asleep. Her eyes were full of concern, "What happened?" she whispered.

He grabbed a rag and held it to his head, walking around his desk.

"Just banged my head accidently on some metal; no big deal." He assured her.

Pepper didn't seem entirely convinced but shrugged it off anyway.

"How was your date?" He asked kindly.

"Nice, we went for a walk on the beach, talked, and went to dinner. It went well."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." He smiled, silently cursing the guy with every fowl word in the book.

"So, how's the whole Iron Man thing working out?"

"Pretty good, I was actually meaning to talk to you about that." He began.

Pepper played a little at her suit, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

"I got to thinking as to how weapons could protect people, instead of reaping havoc. And that's when I came to decide that the United States Army should wear an Iron Man suit. Although it probably won't be as high tech as mine, and without an arc reactor, it can still serve a purpose." Tony explained.

Pepper beamed at his idea, "You are quite the genius."

Tony laughed and continued polishing.

A/N: So there it is Chapter 3! Chapter 4 should take about a week to complete, since I'll be practically redoing Chapter 1. I'd like to hear from everyone on what they thought of this. Please review, thank you!


End file.
